


再也/ANYMORE

by ZionXan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: “那条鱼是她和拉克瓦的爱情象征吗——一条冷冰冰、滑溜溜、粘在冰块上睁大眼睛死掉的青花鱼。”无聊油腻愤世嫉俗并不可爱的都市中年人情感调解栏目。
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker/Mercy, 寡天使, 黑百合/天使
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	再也/ANYMORE

-

献给Y.L女士  
Y.L女士是我妈

也献给X.W先生  
我想你应该也猜到他是谁了

虽然他们永远不可能看到

-

七点半睁眼，七点四十二走出卧室，开了门看到拉克瓦出乎意料地在这个时点出现在客厅，开放式厨房的油烟味理应不会太大，但这个女人煎鸡蛋的气味还是引起她一阵反感。

七点四十三站在浴室的镜子前，齐格勒想向另一个自己求助。但她做什么想什么对方也只会重复，帮不上任何忙，房子里只有她和拉克瓦两个人活着是既定的事实。

她知道拉克瓦这么早起来准备早饭是在示好，是在他妈的没有理由的四天不回家之后向她放低姿态请求原谅。对此齐格勒没什么想说的，这不是她第一次企图用“准备一顿丰盛的大餐”来缓和她们的关系了，何况仅仅一顿没什么名堂和花样的早饭也不算“丰盛”。

水龙头的水“哗哗”地流，噪音带来安心感，多少隔断她们之间的心理战场。

七点五十八，不情愿地合上水龙头，走出浴室。拉克瓦端着盛有煎蛋和香肠的盘子走过来，脸上笑得像没事人一样。“早安。”她用法语问候她。

随即一个不凉不热的吻掠过齐格勒的嘴唇。

拉开椅子和餐盘磕在桌上的声音重合了，沉重得像人的身体从楼顶摔在地面。齐格勒盯着煎蛋上的胡椒粉，浮在蛋黄上的那部分挤成一堆，彰显主厨在对待它们时漫不经心的态度。

但她并不介意这里的胡椒粉没有撒匀，因为她他妈根本就不喜欢在煎蛋表面撒调料——她喜欢的是撒在盘子边缘蘸着吃，为什么该死的艾米丽·拉克瓦五年之后还是记不住。

“我知道我做的不对。”

又来了，每次都这么开场。齐格勒懒得把这句话搬出来。

“我太累了，片场离家太远，我就近睡在了朋友家。

“是我不好，下次会和你说清楚。”

齐格勒知道对方已经想要结束对话，因此也不想再继续拖时间：“我也很累，艾米丽，和你在一起让我觉得比自己一个人活着累多了。”

“喔，宝贝，别这么说。”她放下正在喝的咖啡，脸上立刻显出一副楚楚可怜的模样。这让齐格勒觉得好笑，她把自己当成让她来试镜的导演了？

“我知道你很忙。”齐格勒用叉子一下一下叉着香肠，煎蛋在变冷，但她不想管，“暂时休整对我们来说都好——或者永远休止，只要你想。”

她在研讨会的间隙出来买咖啡，顺带换换空气平复情绪。直到自己发言的前一分钟，满脑子还都是拉克瓦女士今天早上最后那句“明天我去瑞士，给你带礼物”，就在自己发表分手提议之后说的，云淡风轻无关痛痒，完全无视齐格勒的严肃请求，好像那是什么父母不必理会的小孩子过家家的玩笑一样。

她别无选择，扔下餐巾愤然离席，留下一句“你别再回来了，艾米丽·拉克瓦”，泄愤般地摔门而去。

在爱情这种不需要讲道理的东西上，为什么就她拉克瓦能这么理智清醒自私任性呢？

你很难说她是因为厌倦了才这么对你，实际上由始至终她都是这一个态度——在齐格勒在意的事物上敷衍，偶尔在正常人都觉得无所谓的节点上较真（比如助理只能在等她把手提包里所有东西都按照特定顺序整理好后才能发动汽车）。以前齐格勒觉得她是故意的，可后来醒悟了，她就是这样的人，偏不在乎，也不想改。她的喜恶不会因为任何人迁就；她的习性不会被任何外界的改变所撼动。真令人心寒。就像冷血动物，表面看似会为了适应周遭调节自己，实际上却只是保证自己永远活得舒适罢了，从未见过冷血动物互相依偎取暖——它们心里可没你，别自以为是。

兜来转去不过是“爱情”两字。齐格勒捏着早已经喝完的纸杯走出研究所大楼的时候还在想。按照世俗尺度，她相信她们之间是存在爱情的。艾米丽看向她的眼神与看向其他人的不同，润泽明亮像石榴籽表面的高光，齐格勒完全清楚不必去怀疑每次“我爱你”这句话的真假。然而正是这样的信任和重视让她每次都抱着高于现实的期待，期待艾米丽能像她回应她一样回应她。她期待能从镜子里看到艾米丽的爱，这样她们接吻时两颗心脏可以毫无保留地融合在一起。但很遗憾，一年之久的时光在翻日历的时候告诉她，并不是，她想错了，她们两个对于爱情的表达背道而驰。而这是四年前她就收到的通知，如今齐格勒还是不肯承认。就像现在她不想承认自己记错了促销日，却还是毫不犹豫地踏进食品店——为了不早点回家，多拖一秒都是值得的。

断断续续的爱情就像一条搁浅的鱼，左蹦右跳以为还能侥幸逃进大海，但无论再怎么折腾也终究回不去——然而还是要折腾、并且一定要折腾，直到最后死不瞑目。

她为这想法感到一阵恶寒，立刻觉得冷柜里的青花鱼不再诱人了。那条鱼是她和拉克瓦的爱情象征吗——一条冷冰冰、滑溜溜、粘在冰块上睁大眼睛死掉的青花鱼。

挺可怜的。这不仅指她们的爱情，也指那条莫名其妙被人类寄予某种抽象意义的青花鱼。

结账时发现店员小姐身后的电视屏幕上在播放艾米丽三年前拍的广告，青春靓丽的法国丽人不知怎地就爱上了手里那瓶谷物酸奶。女明星脖子上的银坠还是齐格勒给她挑选的。她连忙移开视线。

心软的总是她。

她还是想要原谅，想一次又一次给她机会，每次都决心是最后一次，然后等着下次再推翻原来的。大脑回想起她牵着自己的手毫不避讳地走过媒体眼线，心脏就原谅她；大脑回想起她搂着自己挤在窗檐下躲雨，心脏就愿意原谅她；大脑回想起她们两个吃薯片喝红酒打游戏做爱从晚上疯到早上，心脏就忍受不了要原谅她。齐格勒是个七情六欲都在正常值范围内的人，诚实如她无法否认心底那碗对拉克瓦的爱意，那是一切幸福与痛苦的源头。因为缺少深爱对象的侍候，在爱情之水源源不断的浇灌下，苦涩的杂草就快把甜蜜的花朵淹没了。淹没了，水就从眼睛里流出来；泪水又苦又涩，这就是证明。

五点二十七分，回到家。她准备给自己做煎蛋吃，弥补早上浪费粮食的过错。

“我受够了。”这是对自己说的。齐格勒孤零零站在灶台前，桌子上新买的食物堆在一起还没人碰。一个人做饭总是费时间费精力费感情，因此连清洗食材都需要足够的勇气。她倒也不是什么受虐狂，只是对于长久以来的孤独觉得适应罢了。懂得和孤独和平共处是一件可歌可泣的事情，感谢艾米丽教了她五年，她学得很好，成绩满分。所以说完那句话她便迅速拿出洗菜篮，吃完饭她有两篇论文投稿要看，一个成功人士永远不能因为吃饭耽误自己职业生涯的正事。

九点四十三，她走进浴室；十点三十五，再走出来。心里的愤愤不平有一部分随着温热的水流流走，流到不被人看见的地方。她给自己倒了半杯白葡萄酒——别劝她了，她是医生，她知道。

她还是走到镜子前，举杯，玻璃杯里的液体挡住了镜子里她的脸。手机屏幕弹出一条消息提醒。“生日快乐。”她念了一遍文字内容，一口气咽了所有酒。

撑开双臂仰躺在床上，她打算明天一早就给艾米丽打电话。最后一次机会了，真的。最后一次。

“这意味着我又能吃到我亲爱的做的饭菜了是吗？”

电话另一端的女人用缱绻的法语唤她“亲爱的”，那是一个齐格勒学了好久也不会正确发音的词。她听见对方欢欣的尾音，蓦地感觉有一只蛇在缠绕自己的脖颈。

五天之后拉克瓦从伯尔尼回来，她满心欢喜地准备这顿晚餐。三文鱼煎至最好看的金黄色；西兰花煮了很久，她知道艾米丽不喜欢生硬的那款；培根卷土豆泥是她的最爱；芝士焗扇贝多放黄油少放百里香；单面煎蛋，不同的调料搭配方式；红酒也是新开的，还是艾米丽从家乡拿来的那瓶；苹果派里多塞了几颗肉桂——她爱它们。

她失而复得的爱人在烛光前吻了她，真挚热烈地。她们坐下，在腿上铺开餐巾。拉克瓦看着这顿美餐，不停夸赞齐格勒，夸得后者暂时性遗忘对方的一切缺点。

但直到盘子里所有的食物都被消灭，拉克瓦的眼神也从没在任何时间点留意过爱人面前的餐盘——那张曾托着煎蛋与椒盐、如今却冰冷似铁的餐盘。

拉克瓦用餐巾擦了嘴，就要起身的时候，齐格勒的泪水一下子涌出来。

就这么突然，她对她仅存的爱意终于流尽了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢与对不起看到这里的你 为我的任性使然抱歉  
> 可能并不是你所期望的那样结局，OOC属于我  
> 我也不知道为什么想写这样的前女友故事，不过我不否认（洗脑后的）艾米丽很可能不再是会对感情负责的女人  
> 在我看来她们很适合这种纠缠半天最后发现谁也不是彼此的未来这样的桥段  
> 也可能是试图复刻我娘对我爹的感觉吧  
> 有些爱人只是不适合活在一起


End file.
